Mutasi?
by RuikaNanami
Summary: Hah? Shizuo dimutasi? Harus meninggalkan Ikebukuro? Terus bagaimana dengan Izaya? Oneshot. Birthday fic for Izanyan


Mutasi?

.

Durarara! Owned by Ryohgo Narita

.

Mutasi? Owned by RuikaNanami

.

Pair : ShiZaya ( Shizuo x Izaya )

.

Warning :

Chara yang sangat OOC, Typo, Misstypo, EYD yang tidak sempurna, dan lain-lain. Merasa ada hal yang tidak disukai dari peringatan di atas, masih ada kesempatan untuk menekan tombol 'back' sekarang.

ENJOY!

Ikebukuro dilanda dalam kepanikan. Penduduk Ikebukuro berlarian kesana kemari mencari tempat mengungsi atau kembali ke rumah masing-masing, untuk berlindung dari peristiwa besar yang akan terjadi. Peristiwa besar yang juga merupakan keseharian bagi mereka, yaitu...

"IIIZAAAYAAA!"

BRAK!

...acara kejar-kejaran antara Heiwajima Shizuo dan Orihara Izaya.

Sebuah kotak pos menancap dalam keadaan terbalik di jalanan, korban dari amukan Shizuo. Kurang dari dua detik kemudian, seorang pemuda dengan pakaian serba hitam yang diketahui sebagai Orihara Izaya melompat ke atas kotak pos tersebut, menggunakannya sebagai tumpuan untuk melompat ke gedung terdekat. Dan tentunya tidak lama kemudian Shizuo datang dengan _streetsign_ di tangannya yang akan digunakan untuk membunuh Izaya hari ini.

Shizuo sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk membunuh Izaya hari ini juga, walaupun artinya harus menghancurkan kota Ikebukuro sekalipun. Ia tidak peduli. Yang terulang di otaknya hanyalah kalimat, 'Bunuh kutu itu hari ini'. Dan tidak mungkin ada yang bisa menghalangi Heiwajima Shizuo yang sudah membulatkan tekadnya, kan?

"Tunggu dulu, Izaya! Biarkan aku membunuhmu hari ini!" Teriak Shizuo garang.

Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum licik. "Shizu-chan bodoh, ya? Mana ada orang yang mau menunggu jika dia akan dibunuh oleh seorang monster~ Ah, aku lupa. Kau memang bodoh, ya~"

"Aku bukan monster, kutu!"

"Oh, iya~ Aku lupa kau ini protozoan, bukan monster~"

"Tutup mulutmu, brengsek!"

"Lho? Kan Shizu-chan yang mengajakku bicara~? Kau benar-benar bodoh, ya~ Dasar pro-to-zo-an~" Ejek Izaya dengan mengeja pada kata 'protozoan'.

Meteran kesabaran Shizuo pecah tak bersisa. _Streetsign_ yang sedari tadi dipegangnya segera ia lempar ke arah Izaya. Bukan Orihara Izaya jika ia tidak bisa menghindari serangan serampangan macam itu. Izaya melompat sambil melemparkan pisau lipat yang telah siap di tangannya. Dengan cepat, pisau-pisau itu meleset dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Namun Shizuo dapat mematahkan serangan Izaya dengan mudah. Ia segera mencabut _streetsign_ yang berada di dekatnya. Beberapa pisau lipat ia hindari, beberapa ia tangkis dengan _streetsign_, dan sisanya ia gigit sampai hancur. Ya, gigit. Jangan lupa saat ini Orihara Izaya sedang berhadapan dengan Heiwajima Shizuo yang dijuluki pria terkuat di Ikebukuro, dan mungkin juga adalah pria terkuat di dunia.

Namun Shizuo lengah. Masih ada sebuah pisau lipat yang Izaya lemparkan. Ia berhasil menghindarinya, namun wajahnya tergores sedikit. Alhasil, wajah Shizuo pun terluka. Tetesan-tetesan darah mengalir turun ke pipinya, hingga jatuh ke jalanan aspal. Shizuo mengepalkan tangannya, tanda bahwa emosinya sudah memuncak dan mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Kutu..." Ucap Shizuo sambil memberi sebuah _deathglare_ yang mungkin saja bisa membuat orang pingsan dengan kejang-kejang hanya dengan melihatnya. Namun _deathglare_ macam itu tidak mempan untuk Izaya. Informan itu hanya mengeluarkan seringaian licik yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya itu.

"Shizu-chan, kau marah karena wajahmu kulukai? Kau ini benar-benar seperti perempuan saja, ya? Hahahaha..."

"IZAYA!" Dan Shizuo mengambil sebuah mobil yang entah-milik-siapa-itu dan melemparkannya sekuat tenaga ke arah Izaya. Pemuda ber-_hoodie_ hitam itu melesat dengan cepat, sehingga serangan Shizuo sama sekali tidak mengenainya.

Sementara sang pemilik mobil harus menangis tersedu-sedu karena mobilnya telah menjadi korban dari acara kejar-kejaran dari dua orang musuh bebuyutan yang satu ini.

Izaya berlari dengan cepat ke arah gang-gang gelap, diikuti dengan Shizuo yang meneriakkan nama Izaya dengan penuh amarah. Shizuo melihat Izaya berbelok ke jalan raya, karena itu Shizuo mengikutinya. Namun saat Shizuo tiba di jalan tersebut, Izaya sudah menghilang. Kepala Shizuo menoleh kesana kemari mencari Izaya, namun ia lupa bahwa ia berada di jalan raya, sehingga...

TIIIN!

BRAK!

Justru Shizuo yang tertabrak truk.

Dan acara pribadi milik mereka berdua pun diakhiri oleh Shizuo yang tertabrak truk dan Shizuo tidak mampu membunuh Izaya.

~ShiZaya~

"–dan begitulah. Si kutu itu kabur lagi dan aku benar-benar kesal hari ini."

Seandainya wanita disampingnya punya mulut, ia pasti sudah menghela nafas panjang mendengar curhatan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Akhirnya ia pun mengeluarkan PDA-nya, mengetikkan sesuatu dengan jari-jarinya dengan cepat, lalu menunjukkannya kedepan muka sahabatnya yang sedang kesal setengah mati itu.

[Shizuo, kau tahu?]

"Tahu apa, Celty?"

[Kau lebih mirip laki-laki paruh baya yang kesal karena pacarnya terus-terusan kabur darinya.]

"Ap–HEI!"

[Tapi aku serius! Kau lebih terlihat seperti itu dibanding musuh bebuyutan.]

Shizuo menghela nafas berat. Ia mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan korek gas dari sakunya, menyalakan batang nikotin itu, menghirupnya dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya ke udara. "Celty, dengar. Kami itu sesama laki-laki, tahu? Tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta kepadanya." Mendengar itu, Celty cepat-cepat mengetikkan kalimatnya di PDA dan memperlihatkannya kepada Shizuo.

[Di drama yang kutonton juga sering ada percintaan sesama laki-laki, kok. Tidak salah lagi, Shizuo. Kau pasti jatuh cinta pada Izaya.]

Shizuo _sweatdrop._ Sejak kapan si Celty jadi fujoshi begini, sih? Untuk kedua kalinya dalam menit ini, Shizuo menghela nafas panjang. "Kau ketularan siapa? Aku tahu kau bukan manusia, tapi tolong berpikirlah, Celty. Dia menggangguku terus sejak aku masih SMA, hampir setiap hari aku melempar benda-benda berat hanya untuk membunuhnya, dan kau masih bilang aku jatuh cinta padanya?"

[Beda antara cinta dan benci itu tipis, Shizuo. Bagaimana jika kau pikirkan seandainya kau tidak bisa menemuinya lagi?]

"Jika itu terjadi, maka aku akan memanjat gedung dengan kaki dan tanganku sendiri, dan setibanya di puncak gedung aku akan berteriak, 'Orihara Izaya telah tiada!' dan tertawa sepuasku."

[Kau tahu, Shizuo? Menurutku Izaya melakukan hal itu hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu. Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin kan ia mau repot-repot datang ke Ikebukuro hanya untuk menjahilimu? Bagaimana jika kau mencoba untuk sedikit jujur?]

"Itu karena dia memang gila, Celty. Jika kau memang menyebutku jatuh cinta kepada Izaya, lebih baik aku pergi dari sini." Dan Shizuo beranjak pergi dari taman tempat mereka berdua mengobrol tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, meninggalkan Celty sendirian di sana.

~ShiZaya~

Shizuo melangkahkan kakinya dengan kesal dengan batang rokok yang masih terselip di mulutnya. Jatuh cinta, katanya? Menunggu sampai neraka membeku juga tidak akan pernah. Kiamat akan terjadi jika ia jatuh cinta kepada si informan dari Shinjuku itu. Tapi Shizuo tidak mau ambil pusing, karena itu ia segera meninggalkan Celty sebelum amarahnya meledak lagi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat Tom Tanaka. Namun saat ia melihat Tom sedang sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon umum, Shizuo memutuskan untuk menunggunya di luar boks telepon.

"Hah? Kau butuh orang lain? Kemana _bodyguard_-mu yang dulu?" Tom menggaruk-garuk kepalnya, tampaknya ia bingung akan sesuatu. "Tapi _bodyguard _yang kuat, dapat diandalkan, dan butuh secepatnya? Hmm..." Laki-laki berambut gimbal itu melihat ke sekelilingnya dari dalam boks telepon, barangkali ia menemukan orang yang memenuhi kriteria lawan bicaranya itu. Lalu pandangannya tertuju kepada Shizuo. "...Ah! Aku tahu!" Teriak Tom tiba-tiba. Bahu Shizuo terangkat karena kaget, dan ia baru menyadari kalau pandangan Tom tertuju kepadanya. Kemudian Shizuo mendengar Tom kembali berbicara. "Ya, dia orang yang sangat kuat! Memang agak sedikit temperamen, tapi dia kuat! Dia bahkan mampu mengangkat mobil dengan satu tangan!" Alis Shizuo terangkat naik. Apakah Tom sedang membicarakan dirinya? Namun Tom tampaknya tidak begitu peduli dengan Shizuo, ia kembali asyik berbicara dengan lawan bicaranya di telepon. "Tenang, dia pasti setuju! Oke, semoga kau bisa kompak dengannya!" Dan Tom memutuskan teleponnya.

Tom terburu-buru keluar dari boks telepon. "Tom-san, yang tadi itu..." Shizuo tidak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Tom sudah memegang tangannya dan berkata,

"Shizuo! Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu sekarang!"

"Bu-butuh bantuan?" Ucap Shizuo dengan raut wajah yang menunjukkan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi di sini.

Tom tersenyum. "Iya, temanku sedang kesulitan karena orang yang dulu menjadi _bodyguard_nya tiba-tiba saja minta berhenti, dan ia butuh orang lain dengan segera. Karena itu maukah kau menjadi _bodyguard-_nya?"

"B-_bodyguard-_nya? Berarti aku tidak lagi bekerja di bawah Tom-san?"

"Yep."

"L-lalu teman Tom-san itu sekarang ada dimana?"

"Newyork."

"Berarti aku harus meninggalkan Ikebukuro?"

"Masa kau belum mengerti juga? Tentu saja, kan."

"Berapa lama?"

Tom menundukkan kepalanya sebentar, berpikir. "Kalau melihat tipe orangnya, tampaknya kau akan menjadi _bodyguard_ untuknya dalam jangka waktu yang permanen."

Shizuo merasa dunianya tiba-tiba berubah terbaik 180 derajat. Menjadi _bodyguard_ untuk orang lain? Harus meninggalkan Ikebukuro? Dalam jangka waktu permanen, pula? Sungguh, Shizuo sama sekali tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Tom-san?"

"Masih ada Vorona di sini, karena itu kau mau kan? Tolonglah Shizuo, aku benar-benar memohon."

Mau tidak mau Shizuo pun mengiyakan permintaan dari seorang Tom Tanaka.

~ShiZaya~

Rasanya waktu berjalan lambat sekali hari ini. Tiba-tiba saja tadi siang Tom memintanya untuk bekerja kepada orang lain, lalu sekarang Shizuo harus pulang secepatnya untuk mengepak barangnya karena besok mereka akan berangkat pagi sekali. Sejujurnya, Shizuo tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Meninggalkan Ikebukuro yang sudah sangat akrab baginya rasanya berat. Padahal seharusnya dia senang, kan, bisa meninggalkan Ikebukuro? Tidak perlu berhadapan dengan dokter ilegal yang menyebalkan itu, tidak perlu lagi terlibat dengan preman-preman jalanan yang tidak pernah menyerah untuk menjatuhkannya, tidak perlu lagi bertemu dengan si kutu itu...

Ah, ya, kutu itu.

Kenapa di saat Shizuo ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal, ia justru berpikir tentang Izaya?

_[Beda antara cinta dan benci itu tipis, Shizuo.]_

Shizuo tertawa kecil. Bukan menertawakan siapa-siapa, Shizuo menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Mungkin benar, ia protozoan seperti yang dikatakan Izaya. Namun di saat yang sama ia juga menyesal. Menyesali kebodohan dirinya.

Kenapa penyesalan itu selalu datang terlambat?

Kenapa juga dirinya begitu bodoh?

Kenapa Shizuo baru menyadari... bahwa Shizuo sebenarnya mencintai Izaya?

"Mungkin benar, Celty. Aku mungkin mencintai Izaya..."

~ShiZaya~

_From : Protozoan head_

_To : Izaya_

_Subject : Sebentar saja_

_Aku minta waktumu sebentar boleh, kan? Aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu. Taman Ikebukuro, jam 7 malam. Kutunggu._

SMS itu datang dengan sangat tiba-tiba. Shizuo? Mengajaknya bicara? Besok pasti kiamat. Setidaknya itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Izaya saat itu. Tapi bukan Orihara Izaya jika ia tidak menerima tantangan itu. Ya, ia berpikir bahwa Shizuo merencanakan sesuatu di balik ini. Mungkin saja saat tiba nanti, Shizuo ia akan menghujaninya dengan _vending machine_, _streetsign_, atau apapun itu. Yang pasti ia yakin kalau dengan mengirimkan SMS itu, Shizuo telah membuat sebuah pernyataan perang.

Izaya melihat ke jam dinding di apartemen yang luar biasa mewah miliknya itu. Jam setengah tujuh. Dan dalam waktu singkat senyuman licik telah terpasang di wajah Izaya. Ia akan datang lebih cepat dari yang diminta Shizuo, sehingga Shizuo tidak dapat membuat jebakan baginya. Izaya tertawa kecil. Pasti sangat menyenangkan melihat wajah Shizuo yang kesal karena rencananya gagal.

Dengan segera, Izaya menyambar jaket _hoodie_ hitam miliknya, mengenakannya dan pergi menuju Ikebukuro.

~ShiZaya~

Shizuo terkejut. Ternyata Izaya datang lebih dulu dibanding dirinya. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya Shizuo bisa menghemat waktu yang tidak perlu karena sebenarnya dia sama sekali belum menyiapkan barang-barang dan pakaian untuk besok.

"Yo, Izaya." Sapa Shizuo dengan ramah. Ya, dengan ramah.

"Halo, Shizu-chan~ Tumben sekali kau mengajakku bicara. Kemana otak protozoanmu yang biasanya, eh?"

Namun semuanya terjadi di luar perkiraan Izaya. Izaya sudah menduga jika Shizuo akan melempari dengan barang-barang seperti biasanya, namun hari ini berbeda. Shizuo tertawa. Tertawa terbahak-bahak. 'Memangnya ada yang salah dengan perkataanku tadi?' Batin Izaya.

"Oh, tidak, tidak! Tidak ada yang salah! Itu hanya... lucu saja, menurutku." Dan justru Izaya tambah bingung. Kenapa si pirang ini bisa membaca pikirannya?

"Lucu dimananya, Shizu-chan?"

"Caramu memanggilku."

Sebelah alis Izaya terangkat naik, "Memangnya apanya yang lucu?"

"Lucu. Karena dulu aku sangat kesal dengan nama panggilan itu, sekarang aku justru senang dipanggil seperti itu." Ucap Shizuo sambil tersenyum lembut. Izaya merasa ratusan kupu-kupu sedang berterbangan di perutnya, wajahnya memanas, dan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Kenapa ini? Sebelum Izaya tidak pernah merasa seperti ini ketika berdekatan dengan Shizuo. Kenapa hari ini ia merasa begitu hanya karena melihat senyum lembut Shizuo?

"Hei, Izaya." Shizuo tidak ingin berbasa-basi. Persetan dengan semua basa-basi. Katakan semuanya _to the point_ sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. "Aku akan pindah dari Ikebukuro."

Mata Izaya terbelalak mendengarkan sebaris kalimat yang diucapkan Shizuo tadi. Pindah? Kenapa? Kenapa juga ia merasa dunia runtuh begitu saja?

"P-pindah? Kapan?" Izaya berusaha untuk menyembunyikan getaran yang terdapat di suaranya.

"Besok." Dan jawaban Shizuo seketika membuat harapan Izaya lenyap. "Dan mungkin tidak akan kembali lagi ke Ikebukuro."

Apa? Shizuo tidak akan kembali lagi ke Ikebukuro, katanya? Hei, ini sudah terlalu berlebihan untuk sebuah lelucon.

Izaya tertawa hambar, "Leluconmu buruk, Shizu-chan."

"Ini bukan lelucon." Jawab Shizuo singkat. Shizuo memegang wajah Izaya dan membuat wajah Izaya berhadapan dengannya. "Tatap aku, Izaya."

Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Kenapa ia seperti ini... hanya karena berhadapan dengan Shizuo?

"A-aku..." Izaya memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Tidak. Ia tidak mampu menatap wajah Shizuo. Namun kurang dari sedetik kemudian, Shizuo mendekapnya dengan erat. Sangat erat, seolah-olah tidak ingin melepaskannya barang sedetik pun. Dan Izaya sangat yakin, wajahnya merah sekali sekarang. "S-s-shizu-chan..?" Ucap Izaya terbata-bata.

Shizuo berbisik dengan pelan di telinga Izaya. "Terima kasih, Izaya." Hei, kenapa Heiwajima Shizuo berterima kasih kepada Orihara Izaya? "Karena berkatmu, aku tidak mengalami kehidupan yang membosankan. Aku baru sadar, mungkin di antara semua orang, justru kau yang paling mewarnai kehidupanku. Terima kasih, karena tanpamu, aku tidak mungkin bisa meluapkan amarahku tanpa rasa takut. Terima kasih, dan..." Shizuo berhenti sejenak, hanya untuk menghirup udara dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya, "...selamat tinggal."

Shizuo melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian berbalik arah. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Izaya juga tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, walaupun ia tahu di lubuk hatinya ia tidak ingin Shizuo pergi dari hidupnya. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak bisa. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat, dan suaranya tidak mau keluar. Sampai akhirnya Shizuo menghilang dari pandangannya, suaranya yang sejak tadi tertahan akhirnya keluar.

"SHIZU-CHAN!" Namun apa daya, Shizuo telah lenyap dari pandangannya. Dan Izaya menyadari satu hal di saat itu. Yaitu sebuah fakta yang mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Heiwajima Shizuo.

~ShiZaya~

Izaya kembali ke apartemennya dengan perasaan yang sangat kacau malam itu. Kenapa justru saat ia menyadari bahwa ia mencintai Heiwajima Shizuo, kenapa di saat itu pula Shizuo harus menghilang darinya.

Izaya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Masih terasa. Masih terasa kehangatan Shizuo. Juga bau Shizuo. Dan ia tidak ingin kehilangan semua itu. Kejadian tadi terputar ulang dalam kepalanya. Bagaimana Shizuo mengiriminya SMS, bagaimana Shizuo tertawa yang Izaya baru saja menyadari bahwa ia sangat menyukai suara tawanya, bagaimana Shizuo memeluknya...

Dan yang terakhir itu membuat wajah Izaya menjadi merah seketika. Suhu mendadak naik di sekitar wajahnya. Perasaan yang aneh, tapi Izaya menyukai perasaan itu. Entah sejak kapan perasaan itu ada, tapi Izaya bisa menyimpulkan satu hal.

Ia mencintai Heiwajima Shizuo.

Ia tidak ingin kehilangannya.

Tanpa sadar air mata Izaya jatuh. Ia benar-benar tidak akan sanggup jika ia harus kehilangan Shizuo. Dan Izaya akan melakukan apapun, demi mencapai tujuannya.

~ShiZaya~

Sebetulnya Shizuo sangat malas untuk pergi ke bandara pagi buta, namun kalau Tom saja sampai menyewakan sebuah bandara hanya untuknya, mana bisa ia menolak, kan? Dan entah kenapa... Shizuo merasa ia masih ingin berada di samping Izaya. Tidak ingin meninggalkan Ikebukuro. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sepuluh menit lagi pesawatnya akan tiba, dan tidak mungkin ia mengatakan pada Tom, 'Aku membatalkan niatku untuk pergi ke Newyork, Tom-san' kan? Bisa gila Tom mendengar kalimat itu. Omong-omong, ia belum melihat Tom pagi ini. Kemarin ia berkata kalau ia akan datang ke bandara bersama Shizuo, kan? Kenapa ia tidak datang?

Shizuo mengedarkan pandangannya sebentar. Sunyi. Bandara ini terlalu sepi. Dan ia tidak suka itu. Mungkin karena ia terbiasa tinggal di tempat yang tidak pernah tenang barang sedetik pun. Dan saat bengong seperti ini, pikiran Shizuo justru tertuju kepada seseorang.

Orihara Izaya.

Shizuo tersenyum mengingat kejadian semalam. Izaya sangat manis saat wajahnya memerah seperti itu. Ah, seandainya Izaya tiap hari bersikap seperti itu.

Lima menit lagi, pesawat datang. Shizuo beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Namun saat itu ia mendengar suara yang hampir membuat jantungnya berhenti.

"Shizu-chan!"

Tunggu... Suara itu... Cara memanggil yang khas itu...

Shizuo dengan segera menoleh ke sumber suara, dan mendapati Izaya sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Tampaknya ia habis menangis. Yang lebih penting, darimana Izaya mengetahui keberadaannya?

"Izaya!"

Dan sesaat sebelum jarak mereka tinggal semeter lagi, Izaya melompat untuk memeluk leher pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Shizu-chan! Aku mengerti! Aku... mencintaimu, Shizu-chan!" Izaya berteriak dengan wajah yang memerah. Untungnya Tom telah menyewakan satu bandara khusus untuknya, jadi tidak ada seorang pun di sana kecuali mereka berdua.

"Aku juga, Izaya." Dan Izaya yakin kalau wajahnya lebih merah daripada tomat saat itu. Izaya melepaskan pelukannya sedikit, hanya agar wajah mereka berdua berhadapan. Tiba-tiba Shizuo memejamkan matanya dan mendekat wajahnya dengan wajah Izaya yang sudah sangat memerah. Namun Izaya tidak mundur. Ia juga mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Shizuo. Saat bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan...

"Shizuo!"

... Tom datang.

Secara refleks mereka membuka mata, dan menjauhkan diri satu sama lain.

"O-oh, Tom-san." Ucap Shizuo dengan wajah semerah tomat.

Tom menundukkan kepalanya, dan menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Maaf, Shizuo! Kamu tidak jadi ke Newyork!"

Shizuo dan Izaya _jawdrop_ di tempat. Apa katanya barusan?

"Maaf, temanku sudah menemukan orang lain, dan katanya ia tidak membutuhka– Lho? Shizuo?" Tom kebingungan melihat Shizuo dan Izaya yang jatuh terduduk. Ada apa dengan mereka? Kenapa pula Izaya ada di sini?

"Ja-jadi pergi keluar negerinya batal?" Shizuo angkat bicara.

"Eh? Y-ya, begitulah..."

GUBRAK!

Lalu ucapan perpisahan kemarin itu untuk apa?

Dan tiba-tiba saja, tawa Shizuo meledak. "Ahahaha!" Dan Izaya tidak mengerti kenapa ia juga ikut tertawa. Mereka tertawa bersama, tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga mereka kehabisan nafas dan perut mereka sakit. Tom yang tidak mengerti akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua di situ.

"Lalu, Izaya..." ucap Shizuo setelah tawa mereka berdua mereda, "darimana kau tahu aku ada disini?"

"Aku seorang informan, jangan lupa itu Shizu-chan. Lalu untuk apa aku menangis semalaman?"

"Jadi kau menangis semalaman?" Ucap Shizuo sambil menyeringai. Wajah Izaya langsung memerah.

"Berisik." Izaya membuang muka.

"Tapi itu artinya kau tidak ingin aku pergi, kan?"

"Kubilang, berisik. Dasar protozoan." Shizuo tersenyum. Izaya itu tipe tsundere, rupanya.

"Tapi aku serius. Aku mencintaimu, Izaya."

Izaya terdiam sejenak, lalu kembali menghadap ke arah Shizuo. "Aku juga, Shizu-chan."

Dan mereka menyatukan kedua bibir mereka, sebagai bukti sebagai rasa cinta yang memang ada di antara mereka.

~END~

A/N :

Waw, hampir 3000 kata? Saya nggak sadar... =.= Ngetik Shizaya kelewat asyik, jadi nggak sadar deh :) #apasihinianak

Ini birthday fic untuk Izanyan~ Otanjoubi omedetou, Izaya~ *tebar bunga*

Oh iya, ada kabar baik buat kalian (atau kabar buruk buat kalian yang nggak suka sama fic buatanku) yaitu, Saya akan membawa 7 deadly sins ke fandom DRRR! Hore! *dibekep security*

Tadinya saya agak ragu mau publish di fandom DGM atau di DRRR!. Akhirnya saya putusin di fandom DRRR! Karena sudah ada yang mempublish salah satu dari 7 deadly sins di fandom DGM. Akhirnya ya, ke fandom DRRR! Sajalah :)

Inti kata, berniatkah untuk meninggalkan review?


End file.
